I Never Knew
by Em5
Summary: Lizzie didn't know Gordo could sing. And, just who is he singing about, anyway? Song-fic. Give it a try. R/R, please. L/G forever.


A/N: Yay, my second L/G fic. People seemed to like my first one, so I decided to write another, and another, and another. This just happened to be the first I've finished. Those of you reading 'What Could Have Been' I ask that you please be patient. I'm having a little writer's block on it, but I'll finish it soon. It's currently two pages, which is about a third of what I usually write, but the rest will come in due time. Just sit back, relax and enjoy this while you wait.  
  
Speaking off, I don't own anything. Not Lizzie, nor the song, which is "It's Gonna Be Love" by Mandy Moore. I realise that Ms Moore is a woman, and will ask readers to make an exception, seeing as it's Gordo who sings. All in good time, all in good time.  
  
Oh, last thing, if you want to have the fic, go ahead and take it, just pease, ask me first and tell me where it's going. I won't ever say no. That's being said, go ahead, read, and hopefully enjoy. If you have time, spare a few seconds to tell me what you think, and bare in mind that I wrote this in the last two hours, and it's incredibly late for me. If there are spelling mistakes, pease forgive me, but I want this up now, and I can't bother fixing it all.  
  
God Bless. ______________________________________________________________________________  
  
I Never Knew  
  
"Eggs, check. Bread, check. Milk, check. Paint for dad's weird obsession with lawn gnomes, urgh, check."  
  
Lizzie McGuire walked down the sidewalk to her home, all the while keeping her eyes on a shopping list in front of her and mentally checking the items off as she saw them.  
  
It was seven thirty at night, and Lizzie had just done a last minute shopping trip, loading up with food and items for the next morning. Grocery shopping, not her favourite thing in the world, but at least it got her out of the house and into the fresh air of yet another crisp California night.  
  
It also gave her the perfect chance to cut across and visit the park at night. It was always so beautiful in the dark; there were always those little twinkling lights on the trees and it was almost always deserted, giving her time to think and reflect.  
  
She had been doing that a lot lately, one particular topic in mind. Gordo. David Zephyr Gordon. Better known as her best friend, or, as some kids would say in the hallways and think she didn't hear; her better half. Lately, she had been starting to agree with them.  
  
"Chocolate, hmm, check. Fresh apples, another hmm, yummy check. Toothpaste, che...."  
  
Lizzie was suddenly cut short by thee sound of voices coming from a clearing up ahead. Scratch that, just voice, as in singular. It seemed to be a male, and he seemed to be singing. She couldn't make out the words though, and desperately wanted to know who the mystery guy was, and what sort of song it was. The only thing Lizzie could determine; was that the guy could sing. He had an amazing voice.  
  
Curiosity getting the better of her, Lizzie decided to get closer and take a better look; screw the cat.  
  
Sneaking up behind some bushes, Lizzie was disappointed to find that she couldn't see who the mystery man was, his back being facing her and the shadows swallowing up most of him. She was pleased, however, to find that she could hear him much more clearly, and listened, enraptured, as he began to sing the lyrics to a new song.  
  
"Time I've been patient for so long How can I pretend to be so strong? Looking at you baby Feeling its true baby If I'm asking you to hold me tight Then it's gonna be all night"  
  
Lizzie sat, cross-legged, as the man, oblivious to the pair of eyes on him, stared up at the sky and continued to serenade both her and the beautiful full moon with his angelic voice. Lizzie couldn't help but feel like she was invading the guy's privacy, but she couldn't stop herself from listening, he was too good.  
  
He rolled into the chorus, and Lizzie found herself not only listening to his voice, but to the meaning within the words.  
  
"It's gonna be Love It's gonna be great It's gonna be more then I can take It's gonna be free It's gonna be real It's gonna change everything I feel It's gonna be sad It's gonna be true It's gonna be me baby It's gonna be you baby It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love"  
  
As the chorus finished, Lizzie found herself wanting to be over next to this man, leaning into his eyes to kiss him. He was obviously a hopeless romantic, and boy did she love those types. But then, she thought about the words. It was clear he loved someone else, possibly someone who didn't return the feelings. Lizzie couldn't help but feel that the words related to her more than anything.  
  
Because as everyone had predicted, she was falling. Falling in love, that is. Even Kate Sanders, the popular cheerleader whose sole purpose was to make Lizzie's life a living hell predicted this happening. Lizzie's best girl friend, Miranda Sanchez; before she went away to Mexico, also told her almost every single day this would happen. She just never thought it would be true.  
  
She loved her best friend, she loved Gordo.   
  
But, of course he couldn't love her back, how could he? He scarcely showed an interest in his sixteen years of knowing her. There had been hints, occasional glances and silly words that had no meaning, but nothing solid.  
  
She was doomed. Doomed to love her best friend forever, while he went off and moved on. Possibly become famous and marry someone else. Ad she would forever be stuck.  
  
"Time in my restless sorrow pool How can you pretend to be so cruel? Maybe it's me baby Maybe it's true baby Maybe it's everything we've been dreaming of We waited long enough  
  
Its gonna be Love It's gonna be great It's gonna be more then I can take It's gonna be free It's gonna be real It's gonna change everything I feel It's gonna be sad It's gonna be true It's gonna be your the one to do It's gonna be me baby It's gonna be you baby"  
  
Lizzie soon realised that this man was not only singing for himself, he was singing for her too. But she had nothing to do. She couldn't risk telling him and losing their friendship, but she couldn't keep her feelings bottled up inside forever, could she?  
  
"The sooner you let two hearts beat together The sooner you know this love is forever  
  
It's gonna be love  
  
Love needs time now or never"  
  
That was it. Her mind was made up. She would tell Gordo, even if it killed her. Of course, she couldn't tell him now, it was too late. First thing tomorrow. It was decided. She would tell him tomorrow. Thank God for no school.  
  
As Lizzie made to get up, she listened softly to the man's voice still singing. She only prayed that it would work out for him.   
  
"Its gonna be love  
  
It's gonna be strong enough  
  
Its gonna be Love....Hello?"  
  
Lizzie froze. Was he talking to me? Oh God! I must have been too noisy, and now this guy knows I'm here!  
  
Lizzie was frantic, she couldn't run, least she be seen, but she couldn't hide either, for she'd definitely be seen.  
  
Once again, the man called out.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
Hey, wait a minute, is that...could that be...no way could it be...  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
The figure comes out from darkness, suddenly illuminated by the bright lights from the trees. He was staring right at her.  
  
Lizzie stared up and down at the open-mouthed boy in front of her. Brown, curly hair, blue eyes, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Yep, no mistaking him.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
For a while, the two best friends said nothing, both having nothing else in mind but to stare in shock at the other. It was definitely a first, for the both of them. They had never, in their entire life, been lost for words while chatting with each other. Conversation came naturally with them, it didn't even have to take any thought.  
  
But now, Gordo racked his brain to try and think of something to say, anything to get onto safer grounds.   
  
Unfortunately, Lizzie beat him to it, and came out with the one comment Gordo was dreading.  
  
"I didn't know you could sing."  
  
Of all the people that could've heard him sing, it had to be her. Gordo wouldn't have minded as much if it had been anyone else. Heck, even Miranda would have been okay. But not Lizzie, especially when the song he was singing was...  
  
He realised too late that he was staring, and Lizzie turned her face away, embarrassed. Even in the dim lights, he could tell she was blushing, and he didn't know what to think about that. Instead, he focused on coming up with an excuse.  
  
"Yeah, well they say that when one is alone, true talents start to emerge."  
  
What? You've got to be kidding me. Where'd you come up with that? Dorks R Us? Loser's Anonymous?   
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie's face finally emerged from the shadows, and her deep hazel eyes came to rest on his face, automatically seeking his blue ones. They locked eyes for a second before he broke eye contact.  
  
"Yeah?" God, how much was he afraid of what she would say next? Too much.  
  
"C-can we, uh, can we t-talk?" It was clear she was nervous, but it was also clear that Gordo won in that area.  
  
He ran his hands through his op of dark curls again and again, trying to mutter a 'yes,' before giving up and simply nodding.  
  
The two together walked the short distance to where Gordo had been sitting one of the park tables just minutes before. Gordo was all too aware that he had basically just poured out his heart, and that Lizzie had at least heard a little, if not all of it.  
  
Suddenly, he was more nervous than he had ever been in his life.  
  
Lizzie quickly sat down on the bench and motioned for Gordo to follow. He did, but just to be safe he positioned himself on the opposite side of the bench. He didn't know what was coming, and wanted to make sure he could make a clean getaway.  
  
"Gordo, I heard what you sang," Lizzie began after a moment of awkward silence. Gordo looked up and faced her, but she was looking awa from him, towards the bushes where she was hiding and the twinkling tree next to it.  
  
"Every word," she finally ended, seemingly reading his mind to answer his unasked question. Well, that was just great, wasn't it?  
  
"Every word?" He repeated, trying to get his head around it. He thought a couple of lines, maybe, but...all of it?  
  
Her nod was his response, and Gordo couldn't help but hang his head in shame.  
  
"I'm sorry..." The brunette started, but was stopped by Lizzie making a shushing noise.   
  
He felt he move closer to him, but didn't look up, determined not to let her get to him. He was forced to, however, when she put two fingers gently to his chin and tilted his head so she could look at him. Her hazel eyes were warm and welcoming.  
  
She gave him a small smile before her features took on more serious expressions  
  
"Were you, um, you weren't singing a-about me, were you?"  
  
Her words surprised him, and it showed on his face, but the surprise soon gave way to a different emotion; resignation. Yes, of course it was, she should know that.  
  
And she did, seeing his face, she knew instantly, but she still needed him to say it.  
  
"Gordo, please." She pressed, and he sighed. He could never keep anything from her, especially when she pleaded with him like that.  
  
"Yeah, it was." He expected it to be harder than that, but it wasn't. He only wished the rest would be so easy.  
  
"Why?" That singly word was nothing Gordo had expected. He had expected tears, anger, disappointment, pity, sorrow, but never...that.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why me?" She supplied, and again he was surprised, but this time confusion was thrown in the mix.  
  
"Why you?" He repeated, laughing without humour.  
  
"Why not you, Lizzie? You're everything anyone could ever hope for, everything I could ever hope for. You-you make me who I am, and I wouldn't be half as good if it weren't for you. You make life worth living, and you make me grateful to be your friend. So, don't ask why, Lizzie McGuire, ask why not."  
  
"But I...you never even showed an interest, how could you ever like me?"  
  
"I don't Lizzie," Gordo answered truthfully, and Lizzie gasped, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I love you," he supplied, and emitted another small gasp from Lizzie now sobbing body.  
  
"I..." Lizzie was about to say more, but Gordo motioned for her to stop. He was on a roll, he wasn't going to stop now.  
  
"I know you don't love me back, but please, just hear me out. I've wanted to say this for a long time. I love everything about you Lizzie, your eyes, your smile. The little dimple you get in your cheek when you laugh too much. I love that you are so selfless, and would gladly put anyone before you, just because you feel they deserve it. I love that you're so trusting, and yet can always keep little secrets locked away like you know no one would ever find out about them. I love the way your hair shines in the sun. I love the way you rave on an on about the latest fashion. And I love that you can make someone feel special just by being their friend. But most importantly, I love you, Lizzie McGuire.   
  
"I don't expect you to return the feelings, but I had to say it. I had to let you know. I've sung my last song," Gordo added the last bit with a dry chuckle, and then continued to be silent while he watched Lizzie's face change as she took in all that information.  
  
Gordo felt as if he was on such a high, a great weight had finally been taken off his shoulders, and he finally felt free. He honestly did care whether she liked him back or not, but right now, he felt invincible, and he knew that if she turned him down, the full effects of it wouldn't kick in until at least the next day.  
  
Having said that, Gordo suddenly felt his mouth become dry and he waited for his answer. He got it shortly, in the form of a 'wow'.  
  
Not what he expected, but, by the look on Lizzie's face, he was glad he got anything at all.  
  
Seemingly upset by her lack on answer, Lizzie opted for doing the next best thing. She closed her eyes softly and leaned in, coming into contact with his lips, tasting them with her own.  
  
Gordo also closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, pouring his heart and soul into it. No sooner had it been started, the two broke it off, coming up for much needed air. Not able the say anything, the pair smiled at each other. They were both still recovering from the electricity they felt charging through their kiss, spreading throughout their entire bodies. They doubted that either of them had ever felt that way before, which made it all the more special.  
  
"Gordo, I want...need to tell you something. I love you too, Gordo, more than you will ever know. I didn't believe in soul mates, until this night. I have never felt this way about anyone else, and I never want to."   
  
Renewed by her revelation, Gordo immediately threw himself into another kiss, this time letting his tongue wander to ask permission to her mouth. She eagerly granted him access, and his delved in, exploring with his mouth, tasting, teasing, and drowning in her.  
  
After what wasn't long at all in Gordo's mind, Lizzie pulled away and glanced at her watch, sighing and cursing under er breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gordo asked, worried.  
  
Lizzie gave him a chaste kiss to calm his fears before explaining that she should have been home half an hour ago and that her parents were probably worried.  
  
By mutual consent, the couple agreed to calling it a night. Picking up Lizzie's discarded shopping bags from behind the bushes, Gordo helped carry them home, which, fortunately was only a couple of blocks away. For a couple of minutes, the pair stayed in comfortable silence, their hands finding each other despite the shopping bags, and linking fingers with ease.  
  
"Gordo?" Asked Lizzie suddenly, turning to face her best friend while still walking.  
  
"Hmm," He muttered, his mind elsewhere.  
  
"What are we?"  
  
"Sorry?" She had his full attention now, and used it wisely.  
  
"Are we a couple. Are we now known as boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
"What do you want?" Gordo evaded, unsure.  
  
After a moments pause, Lizzie sighed and placed her head on his shoulder, still managing to hold his hand - and the groceries - firmly and keep walking.  
  
"I think that introducing you as 'my boyfriend Gordo' has its definite perks."  
  
Gordo smiled.  
  
"Definitely," he agreed nodding.  
  
After what seemed no time at all they reached Lizzie's house, stopping at the porch and turning to face each other.  
  
"And Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You have a beautiful voice." Gordo smiled, and placed a soft kiss to her hand.  
  
"See you tomorrow?" Gordo questioned, and Lizzie smiled before nodding.  
  
"Call me," she whispered before kissing him softly.  
  
"I love you." Lizzie smiled; she would never get tired of hearing that.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The kissed again, and then Lizzie dug out her key, while Gordo deposited the bags and started walking away. They would wait until tomorrow to tell the parents, and for now it would be their little secret.  
  
Turning around, Lizzie caught sight of Gordo blowing her a soft kiss before walking away.  
  
Smiling, Lizzie opened the door, yelling an 'I'm home' for anyone who'd listen.  
  
Almost immediately, Jo came out of the kitchen, a panicked face appearing as she took in Lizzie's ragged appearance.  
  
"Honey? Is everything all right? You've been gone for a really long time. We were so worried."  
  
In the back round, Lizzie heard her brother Matt call out loudly; "No we weren't."  
  
Unfazed, Lizzie turned to face her mother, a grin spreading fro ear to ear on her face.  
  
"Yeah mum," Lizzie replied, the smiled never leaving her features. She quickly looked back at where Gordo had been swallowed up by the shadows. "Everything's great."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Okay, that's it. This, before any of you says anything, is a stand alone, and there won't be a sequel. Having said that, that's what I said for my last Lizzie fic, and right now I'm writing the third chapter, and thinking of more that I could write. But, please, don't get you hopes up, I'm lousy at updates.  
  
Well, anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed that, coz I enjoyed writing it. What can I say, there's something special about Lizzie & Gordo 


End file.
